


[Huafu] Being your cocaine

by MayIsmile



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: A sexual behavior, Cocaine injection, Formalin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: "Do you think you'll be my cocaine in the future?"





	[Huafu] Being your cocaine

**Author's Note:**

> Specially prepared the English version, but because it is Baidu translation, so there may be errors, I hope to point out, thank you!

-  
Our famous Mar Holmes has not received a major case for a month, and Watson ruthlessly abandoned him to take care of patients at 221B.

"Bang!"  
"Would you please be quiet, sir? It's two o'clock in the middle of the night."  
This is Mrs. Hudson, the housewife of 221B, who has been extremely dissatisfied with Holmes'behavior.  
"Oh, did you feed the snake again, Nanny?" Holmes sat in a chair across the wall with a gun.  
"Feed it yourself." Mrs. Hudson put the dishes on the table, and the crash between the porcelain and the table made a discontented noise, followed by a heavy shutting of the door.  
Holmes slowly rose and walked back to Watson's old office. When you open the curtain, there's no slow red line, everything is so neat, everything doesn't stick a bit of dust - it's clear that someone is cleaning it carefully tomorrow.

"My brain, he needs cases to be useful." Holmes opened the lid of Formalin, pointed the bottle at the goblet, but did not pour it in. "My dear Watson, you haven't come back to see me for a month." After much deliberation, Holmes lifted the formalin bottle and poured it into his mouth.

Holmes threw the empty bottle aside at will, walked aimlessly through the curtain, kicked off the needles all over the room, which were enough to make a carpet, and finally returned to his original chair and sat down slowly. He stared at somewhere, and then closed his eyes gently with the night.

It was more than eight o'clock in the morning when Holmes opened his eyes again. He took a rare bath and changed into Watson's clothes. Cars, people, trees... Various voices drifted into Holmes'ears, and he frowned. Then he grabbed a needle filled with liquid beside him, pointed it at his vein and stuck it in.

"Holmes!" Familiar voices were ringing in his ears. The needle was rudely pulled out and blood dripped from Holmes'white arms. He looked at the man in surprise, and the joy he couldn't restrain drew the corner of his mouth.  
"Why did you inject it again?" The man in front of him was angry when he broke the needle.  
"Always good to see you, Watson."  
"Answer me!"  
"You know, I need something to suppress the brain that I'm working on all the time -- like cocaine."  
"Yes, our great detective, but I said it would shoot you in the eye sooner or later."  
"That's all right. I can still accept the commission."  
"But I will be hurt!"

Suddenly, the high-speed brain of Holmes stopped working and looked at the man subconsciously: "How I miss you, Watson."  
Obviously, Watson was also stunned, but then adjusted back to the status quo.  
"You selfish bastard."

Watson kissed Holmes on the lips, not imagined dry, but soft, and a little sweet. Watson warped the man's lips and teeth, invaded every place, and plundered the oxygen of the population greedily. Holmes smelled of bath gel, and a gentle gasp in his mouth catered to Watson.

"S... Stop..." Holmes leaned over his head and gasped.'It looks like something's happening. Against me..."  
Watson smiled and of course knew what was going on with his stuff: "Shh... Enjoy it." Then he bent over the man's lips.

They were undressing each other's clothes. Watson was about to take off the last piece of his clothes, and the man stopped him.

"Gladstone..."  
"Well, it's just a puppy."  
"No, go inside."

Watson laughed and lifted the man into his bed and took off the last one.  
The naked Helmes apparently did not dabble in this knowledge, and he tightened himself.

"Relax, my dear."

Holmes obeyed, and slowly accepted Watson's eyes. Watson moved downward, holding Holmes'pillar and playing with the man's scrotum.

"Well... Watson, it feels strange.  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Watson licked skillfully, and Holmes tried to suppress his voice, but still popped out a few syllables: "Hmm... Watson, Watson..."  
Watson felt his lower abdomen getting hotter and hotter. He stood up and put his huge size on Holmes'mouth. Holmes knew it immediately and knelt down on the bed to hold it. Watson sighed comfortably. He didn't expect Holmes'mouth to be so soft and slippery. Warm heat wrapped Watson while Holmes tried to swallow the whole root. Saliva ran down the corners of the mouth, but most of it was swallowed by Holmes. As Holmes swallowed, his throat crushed the head of the turtle, and he was released into the population by a sudden suction. Watson quickly pulled himself out and checked whether the man was choking. What he saw was an extremely beautiful scene. Holmes looked at Watson with a blurred eye, tears in his eyes, half of his mouth, no time to swallow the semen flowing down his mouth, and pink all over his body.

"Holy shit." That's the only thing Watson can think of.

Watson gently lowered the man down and separated his legs. Holmes'sex organs looked up slightly, and the holes between the two strands were flooded with water, and Watson pointed his finger in. After all, it's a doctor who knows the human body very well, so it's easy to find that point. The finger slides back and forth, causing the man to gasp and say, "Ah! Um, uh... Watson, don't touch there. It's strange...

Watson continued to expand and finally got in with his sore desire.

"Don't stop Watson, it will tear!"  
"No sweetheart, you've expanded enough."

What else Holmes wanted to say, Watson jumped in and everything turned into a scream. Then Watson began to slightly insert, gradually becoming a big one, each time accurately crushing the sensitive point. Holmes felt unprecedented pleasure, gasping in a low voice, with the tip of his tongue stretched out for excessive comfort, and Watson grabbed the tip of his tongue and kissed it.

Suddenly a warm current rushed up to his abdomen. Holmes realized what it was. He got up and pulled Watson out. Unentered semen flowed down his thigh roots. Holmes fell asleep in bed tired.

Watson looked at the people in front of him and couldn't help laughing. After helping the man clean up, he lay down beside him and enjoyed the side Holmes had never seen before.

Holmes opened his eyes slightly and Watson immediately pretended to be asleep.

"You say, will you be my cocaine in the future?"

 

If only I had promised.

 

-FIN-


End file.
